


Мередит

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: Название:МередитАвтор:bitter zephyrПейринг:Артур/МерлинРейтинг:GЖанр:романс, модерн АУСаммари:Старушка-соседка Мерлина хочет отучить его от «нездоровых» предпочтений и знакомит со своей внучкой — Морганой.





	

Мерлин всегда был слишком стеснительным, и эта его особенность в очередной раз привела к нежелательному развитию событий. Если бы он был чуть увереннее в себе и не боялся прямо сказать, чего хочет (или, в данном случае, не хочет), то ему не пришлось бы терпеть этого Дэвина (или Кэвина?) всю дорогу домой, когда тот вызвался его проводить. Он закончил бы это провальное свидание уже в кафе, сказав, что дальнейшее продолжение общения ему не интересно. И тогда, стоя у двери в подъезд, ему не пришлось бы судорожно искать слова, чтобы объяснить, что он вообще не хочет приглашать Дэвина (Кэвина?) подняться, — а тот, по-своему истолковав молчание Мерлина, не полез бы его целовать… И не случилось бы кульминации вечера: появления соседки Мерлина, крохотной старушки мадам «зови меня просто Мередит, милый» Дюбуа. Всё было бы ничего, но Мередит обладала своим особым взглядом на всё на свете, а дискутировать с ней о чём-либо было совершенно бесполезно — в силу возраста и сложившихся за долгие годы убеждений она была глуха и слепа к любым аргументам, даже если их логичность и правильность невозможно было отрицать.  
Разумеется, однополые отношения не входили в список вещей, одобренных Мередит. Благо, до этого у Мерлина с ней никогда не заходил разговор непосредственно о предпочтениях Мерлина, но мысль о том, что ему уже 24 и пора бы обзавестись хозяйственной женой и парой спиногрызов мелькала не раз, поэтому догадаться о её мнении по этому вопросу было нетрудно. И вот теперь Мерлин сгорал под её осуждающим (но в то же время несколько сочувственным взглядом), проклиная свою скромную натуру, а заодно и непонятливого Дэвина-Кевина, и ожидая, что же будет дальше.  
— Мерлин, милый, — начала Мередит, хватая его своими цепкими старушечьими пальцами за локоть и втаскивая в подъезд, — я знаю, что ты ещё молод, много не понимаешь и легко поддаёшься чужому влиянию.  
Мерлину хотелось побиться головой об стену. Уж что-что, а чужое влияние как раз могло заставить его отказаться от самого себя, посчитать себя неправильным — и Мерлин в глубине души гордился тем, что сумел не потерять себя в своём маленьком отсталом городке, где совершить камин-аут было бы смерти подобно.  
— Но то, что с тобой происходит, нездорово, — продолжала соседка, всё сильнее впиваясь пальцами в его руку, как будто ожидая, что он вырвётся и с криками бросится бежать. — Ты хороший мальчик, я же знаю, и не позволю всяким лоботрясам сбивать тебя с правильного пути. Знаешь что? Ты поедешь со мной в воскресенье на семейный обед, я познакомлю себя с моей внучкой, Морганой. Она замечательная молодая леди, вы будете отличной парой. Ей тоже уже давно пора обзавестись семьёй.  
В другой ситуации Мерлин, наверное, всё же возразил бы. Это было нелепо: ставить его перед фактом, что он поедет на чей-то чужой семейный обед, познакомится с девушкой, которая даже теоретически не может заинтересовать его в этом смысле, да ещё и без возражений тут же женится на ней, как будто единственным условием для брака было наличие двух людей разного пола. Даже природная стеснительность посторонилась бы перед лицом такой глупости, позволив Мерлину сказать, что он не согласен, — спасибо, но нет, спасибо. Если бы это был кто-то другой. Но Мерлин уже третий год жил в этом доме и был знаком с Мередит. Он знал её достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: любые возражения бессмысленны. Если эта женщина что-то решила, то единственным вариантом будет просто молча повиноваться. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что до свадьбы дело не дойдёт…

Воскресное утро оказалось непростым. Мередит, по её собственным словам, не могла доверить Мерлину собраться самостоятельно.  
— Вы, молодые люди, не понимаете, как произвести правильное впечатление на леди.  
Мерлин вовсе не хотел производить никакого впечатления. А если уж и производить — то такое, чтобы эта леди не захотела с ним снова встречаться. Нет, он ничего не имел против милых леди… если они были готовы оставаться его друзьями, не более. Встречаться с девушкой? Об этом даже думать было странно. И тем не менее Мерлин провёл всё утро, слушая комментарии о своей причёске (ему пришлось дважды мыть голову и четырежды — расчёсываться) и внешнем виде («Джинсы? Не пойдут. Неужели у тебя нет нормальных брюк? И это ты называешь брюками? Футболка? Ты с ума сошёл, милый? Ищи рубашку! Как это нет утюга? Мы идём ко мне».). Мерлин был уже совершенно вымотан ещё до того, как за ними приехало такси, а после целой лекции по дороге о том, как себя нужно вести в присутствии леди, у него даже начала немного кружиться голова.  
Чего Мерлин совершенно не ожидал, так этого того, что дверь им откроет не та самая милая леди и даже не её родители, а сногсшибательный голубоглазый блондин, о котором Мередит каким-то образом совершенно забыла упомянуть. Одет он был в идеально выглаженные тёмно-синие брюки из какой-то слегка поблёскивающей и наверняка ужасно дорогой ткани, которую сразу хотелось потрогать, белоснежную рубашку и элегантный галстук. Мерлину пришлось экстренно бороться с повышенным слюноотделением.  
— Мередит! — воскликнул красавец, заключая её в объятие.  
Мередит в ответ сдержанно похлопала его по спине и произнесла:  
— Добрый день, Артур. Но так не приветствуют леди.  
Артур явно сдержал смешок, но тут же галантно протянул ладонь и легко поцеловал её руку. Мередит удовлетворённо кивнула, принимая приветствие, и улыбнулась.  
— Артур, познакомься, это Мерлин, мой сосед. Мерлин, это мой внук, Артур.  
Артур, наконец, обратил своё внимание на Мерлина и улыбнулся ему так волшебно, что если бы Мерлин увидел такую улыбку в какой-нибудь другой ситуации (или в тематическом клубе…), то пошёл бы за её обладателем куда угодно.  
— Привет, Мерлин, — весело проговорил Артур, протягивая ему руку.  
Мерлин, как зачарованный, протянул свою в ответ, отвечая на горячее рукопожатие и глядя Артуру в глаза. Тот тоже не отводил взгляда, и Мерлину показалось, что рукопожатие затянулось часа на два, за которые он успел прокрутить в голове всю их с Артуром совместную жизнь вплоть до покупки дома и появления детей. Он так и не успел собраться с мыслями, чтобы ответить хотя бы «Привет», как в прихожей появилась и вся остальная семья: великолепная темноволосая девушка (Мерлину не нужно было быть гетеросексуалом, чтобы оценить её великолепие) — очевидно, Моргана, — строгий мужчина в костюме и элегантная светловолосая дама, явно передавшая многие свои черты Артуру.  
Глядя на эту семью, Мерлин понял, почему Мередит настаивала на том, чтобы он оделся наиболее прилично, — они все были словно воплощением традиционной истинно британской семьи, которая наверняка неизменно пьёт чай в пять часов из фарфоровых чашечек, имеет специальную подставку для зонтов-тростей и обсуждает погоду при любой удобной возможности.  
Каждый душевно поприветствовал Мередит, и, казалось, с искренней доброжелательностью отнёсся к Мерлину. Родители Артура и Морганы, Утер и Игрейн, с воодушевлением пожали ему руку, как и сама Моргана (на что Мередит недовольно поджала губы, но промолчала), чему Мерлин был несказанно рад, ведь целовать руки кому бы то ни было он был совершенно не готов.  
— Мерлин, приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулась ему Моргана, и Мерлину стало безумно стыдно, что он вообще сюда пришёл и вынужден разыгрывать этот спектакль. Пендрагоны казались хорошими людьми (да ещё и красивыми, нельзя было не заметить), и Мерлину среди них было не место, и уж тем более он не должен был приходить с той целью, с которой его привела Мередит.  
— Мне тоже, — умирая от волнения, пересилил себя Мерлин. — Приятно. Очень.  
Моргана звонко рассмеялась и, как будто пытаясь избавить его от неловкости, пригласила в гостиную, где был накрыт красивый стол.  
Мерлин никогда не бывал на подобного рода обедах. Красивейшие тарелки и чашки (даже из одного сервиза — не то что у Мерлина дома!), наверняка серебряные приборы… Хорошо хотя бы, что рядом с тарелками не лежал миллион вилок и ножей разного размера, а то Мерлина точно хватил бы удар. Всем было предложено вино, затем лёгкие закуски, которыми Мерлин, даже на них не налегавший, всё равно умудрился наесться (маленький желудок, не привыкший к пиршествам).  
По настоянию Мередит, Мерлина усадили напротив Морганы (сидеть рядом было бы дурным тоном, ну разумеется) — но рядом с Артуром, что несказанно нервировало. Артур, как истинный джентльмен, весь обед интересовался, всё ли ему нравится, хочет ли он чего-нибудь ещё, и Мерлин раз за разом прокручивал в голове дерзкие ответы, которых никогда бы не озвучил: «Да, нравится — ты», «Да, хочу — тебя». Это было ужасно. Мередит привела его сюда, чтобы он познакомился и пообщался с Морганой, а в идеале – заинтересовался ею. И она была замечательной — милой и дружелюбной, задавала вопросы и шутила, разряжая обстановку. Но Мерлин уже с первого взгляда запал на её брата — и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Что тут поделаешь, когда рядом с тобой сидит божественный красавчик, и вы то и дело сталкиваетесь ногами под столом, или он подаёт тебе соус, легко соприкасаясь пальцами с твоими, или добродушно смеётся, когда ты неловко пытаешься отвечать на чужие вопросы.  
Хуже всего, что Мерлину действительно нравились Пендрагоны. Они все очень хорошо отнеслись ему, ни одним словом или действием не давая понять, что он лишний на семейном обеде (хотя Мерлин и сам понимал это), спрашивали о его жизни и работе и с интересом слушали его неуверенные ответы. Моргана тоже уделяла ему достаточно внимания, хотя он не сказал бы, что она казалась особенно заинтересованной. Этот факт немного обнадёживал, в отличие от того, как Моргана время от времени многозначительно смотрела на Артура. Мерлин тут же подумал, что она заподозрила неладное. Возможно, она не была заинтересована в Мерлине (хорошо, если так), но неужели она заметила интерес Мерлина к Артуру? Это же будет полным провалом. А что если заметит и Мередит? Беспокойство пока что удавалось гасить только благодаря тому, что Артур, насколько Мерлин мог судить, сидя рядом с ним и стараясь не пялиться, не отвечал на взгляды Морганы такой же многозначительностью и, хотелось надеяться, пребывал в неведении.  
Когда обед уже близился к своему логическому завершению, Мередит изъявила желание посмотреть, как поживают в саду цветы, которые выращивала Игрейн, — и они обе вышли из-за стола, вскоре скрывшись за стеклянной дверью, ведущей в сад. От оставшихся троих Пендрагонов как по команде послышались еле сдерживаемые смешки, и Мерлину тут же стало неловко.  
— Простите, — проговорил он, обращаясь скорее к тарелке с десертом, нежели к кому-либо из присутствующих, — я вовсе не хотел врываться на ваш семейный обед, но… — Он хотел сказать что-нибудь вроде «Но вы же знаете Мередит», но это могло прозвучать грубо, а Пендрагоны явно очень хорошо к ней относились. — Но если Мередит что-то решила, ей совершенно невозможно противостоять, — пожал плечами он.  
Артур и Моргана синхронно рассмеялись, и Мерлин почувствовал, как краснеет.  
— О, не беспокойтесь, Мерлин, — весело проговорил Утер, — мы вовсе не против вашего присутствия. Все эти обеды — это, конечно, замечательно, но они проходят в таком виде исключительно по настоянию Мередит. Мы все знаем, что этой женщине невозможно перечить — чревато тяжёлыми последствиями.  
Мерлин в удивлении поднял голову. Утер улыбался, а Артур с Морганой, кажется, уже утирали слёзы — или только делали вид.  
— Это точно, — шокировано кивнул он. — И всё равно мне очень неловко, что она привела меня на семейный обед, не оставив никому никакого выбора.  
— Семейный обед, — фыркнул Артур.  
— Она, на самом деле, нам не очень-то даже и семья, — покачала головой Моргана.  
Мерлин так и переводил удивлённый взгляд — с Утера на Артура, с Артура на Моргану и снова на Утера, когда тот объяснил:  
— Мередит – вторая жена отца Игрейн. После его смерти она осталась совсем одна, и ей, очевидно, так не хватает семьи и общения… что нам не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как принять её присутствие в жизни нашей семьи.  
— Регулярные телефонные разговоры, воскресные обеды, нескончаемые советы, как нужно жить… — начала перечислять Моргана.  
— Если пожилой леди это необходимо, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, мы готовы с этим смириться, — дипломатично проговорил Утер. — Что же до несовременности её взглядов… Что ж, её уже не изменить.  
И Мерлин снова поразился очевидной синхронизированности Артура и Морганы, как будто они были близнецами: они оба накрыли глаза ладонью, изображая фэйспалм, каждый смеясь о чём-то своём.  
— Я… — вдруг решил откровенно признаться Мерлин, — она решила привести меня сюда, чтобы познакомить с Морганой. Подразумевается, что мы должны встретиться и тут же решить завести семью и детей.  
Моргана взорвалась мелодичным смехом, хлопая одной рукой по столу, отчего лежавшая на краю её блюдца ложечка зазвенела.  
— Это вполне в её духе, — смеясь, ответил вместо неё Артур. — Мы догадывались, что что-то тут не так и наверняка стоит ожидать чего-то подобного.  
— Но она вела себя так деликатно, — наконец, чуть успокоившись, сказала Моргана. — Наблюдала, конечно, но не вмешивалась в естественный ход событий. Ой, умора. — Она покачала головой. — Самое забавное, что у меня уже есть бойфренд, просто она об этом не знает.  
— Что? — не понял Мерлин. — Почему?  
— Потому что он… американец, — тихо и торжественно произнесла Моргана. — А американцы – неподобающая компания для молодой леди.  
Мерлин и хотел бы удивиться, но в контексте всего его знакомства и общения с Мередит такое объяснение вполне имело смысл.  
— Так что прости, Мерлин, — Моргана картинно прижала руку к сердцу и похлопала ресницами, — но ничего не выйдет. Зато у Артура бойфренда нет, — весело добавила она.  
— Моргана! — тут же прошипел Артур и, возможно, сказал что-то ещё, но у Мерлина так громко зашумела в ушах кровь, что он был не в состоянии воспринимать действительность.  
— А что, какие-то проблемы? — с вызовом спросила Моргана, глядя на Мерлина.  
— Нет, что ты, — потряс головой он, пытаясь сбросить с себя оцепенение. — Причина, по которой я вообще здесь оказался — это неудачное свидание с парнем, который попытался меня поцеловать у подъезда… Как раз в тот момент, когда к нему подходила Мередит.  
Дружное фырканье Морганы и Артура прервал осторожный голос Утера, о котором Мерлин даже успел забыть:  
— Шухер, она возвращается.  
Мередит и Игрейн и правда уже подходили к двери, и Мерлин подозревал, что обед, к концу заигравший совершенно новыми красками, подошёл к концу.

Уже почти в дверях, когда Мередит отвела Моргану в сторону, очевидно, давая ей наставления по дальнейшему общению с Мерлином, Артур воспользовался моментом и подошёл к нему, снова глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Было приятно познакомиться, Мерлин, — улыбнулся он, и сердце Мерлина в очередной раз предательски пропустило удар.  
— Взаимно, — едва слышно выдавил из себя он.  
— Приходи ещё на наши обеды, — предложил Артур, придвигаясь ближе, отчего Мерлин буквально забыл, как дышать. — А лучше — давай как-нибудь пообедаем вдвоём?  
Мерлин только и смог кивнуть, ошалело глядя на него.  
— Замечательно. Запишешь свой номер? — Артур протянул ему свой мобильный, и Мерлин не слушающимися пальцами ввёл нужные цифры.  
Ему казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и Артур наклонится, чтобы поцеловать его… Но момент был безнадёжно нарушен голосом Мередит:  
— Идём, Мерлин. Такси уже нас заждалось, — как будто это Мерлин десять минут давал Моргане ну очень ценные указания.  
— Пока, Мерлин, — помахала ему рукой Моргана и, когда Мередит отвернулась, хитро подмигнула, словно точно зная, какой разговор только что произошёл между ними с Артуром.  
Мерлин улыбнулся, помахав рукой в ответ, и невольно снова взглянул на Артура, понимая, что наверняка выглядит до одури влюблённым, но не в состоянии что-либо с этим поделать.

Уже в такси, с улыбкой положив ладонь на карман пальто, в котором только что звякнул смской телефон, Мерлин наконец смог вздохнуть полной грудью, ощущая лёгкость и предвкушение чего-то прекрасного и, несомненно, счастливого.


End file.
